cz_tekkit_ftbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Breeding
__TOC__ Úvod Cross Breeding je součástí Industrial Craftu 2 a umožňuje křížení dvou rostlin. Můžete křížit jejich vlastnosti nebo vyšlechtit úplně novou rostlinu. Používají se převážně na získání materiálu, který nemůžete jinak získat. Ke křížení se používají Crops. Můžete vyšlechtit jakoukoliv rostlinu včetně Vanilla rostlin (kromě kaktusu a Mushrooms). Existují různé typy rostlin, které můžete vyšlechtit: Blackthorn, Cyazint, Ferru, Stickreed, Terra Wart, Hops, Venomilia, Tulip, Cocoa, Redwheat, Aurelia, Dandelion, Rose a Coffee Beans. Z Vanilla Minecraftu můžete vyšlechtit: Melouny, Pumpkiny, Cocoa Beans, Carrot, Potato, Sugar Cane, Wheat, Rose, Dandelion a Nether Wart. Proces Sklízení Pokud vaše rostlina v Cropu plně vyroste, má šanci po rozbití na drop Seed Bagu společně s rostlinkou. K rozbití klikněte pravým tlačítkem myši. Seed Bag, který vám vypadne bude mít název "Unknown". Musíte ho nejdříve oskenovat v Cropnalyzeru, aby jste zjistili jméno (1. sken), třídu, klíčová slova a jeho vlastnosti. Ke zjištění všech těchto informací musíte provést 4 skeny. Proces Křížení *1. Položte Cropy do každého směru (jih, server,západ,východ) na políčko 3x3 upravené hlíny s vodou uprostřed]]. Je doporučen výhled na nebe. *2. Zasaďte na Cropy vaše semínka nebo Seed Bagy a počkejte až vyrostou. *3. Jakmile vyrostou, položte do rohů 2 Cropy na sebe (místo tyček se vytvoří mřížka). Zde nic nezasazujte! *4. Po nějakém čase se začnou rostliny samy křížit na Cropech v rozích. Alternativní Křížení *1. Vytvořte čtverec 2x2 upravené hlíny. *2. Položte Cropy do protilehlých rohů (úhlopříčkou) s vodou na straně. Dejte si pozor aby mezi Cropy a vodou nebylo více jak 4 blocky mezera. *3. Zasaďte vaše semínka nebo Seed Bagy a počkejte až vyrostou. *4. Jakmile vyrostou do posledního stádia zasaďte na zbylá místa 2 Cropy do mřížky. Tato metoda je jednodušší pro sklízení a snižuje velikost poškození pokud by vám zde vyrostl plevel. Plevel Plevel začne růst při startu křížení na prázdných Cropech a postupně se rozšiřuje na Cropy vedle sebe. Můžete ho zničit rozbitím jako normální rostlinu. Aby jste předešli růstu plevelu můžete použít Weed-EX, ale jeho používání snižuje vlastnosti (růst, plodnost, odolnost) nových rostlinek. Může však poškodit vlastnosti i již existující rostliny. Plevel vypadá jako tráva rostoucí na Cropu. Proto si můžete začáteční fázi růstu plevelu splést s obilím nebo jemu podobným rostlinkám. Rozdíl je však v barvě. Plevel má tmavší zelenou barvu. Pozor: pokud necháte plevel růst, rozšíří se na vedlejší Cropy a zničí rostlinky na nich. Nástroje pro Křížení *Fertilizer se používá k urychlení růstu rostlinky, ale nevyroste okamžite jako po Bone Mealu. Ten však nemůžete na Cropy použít. *Weed-EX se používá k zastavení nebo prevenci před plevelem. *Hydration Cell se používá k zavlažování Cropů. Nefunguje však jako náhražka vody. *Crop-Matron je automatický přístroj pro křížení. Automaticky aplikuje Fertilizer, Weed-EX a Hydration Celly pokud je potřeba. Rostlinky Rostlinky se třídí podle Třídy. Máme 8 Tříd (1-8). | 1. Třída Pumpkin *Klíčová slova: Orange, Decoration, Stem. *Zdroj: Pumpkin Seeds, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Pumpkin, Pumpkin Seeds a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Melon + Wheat, Reed + Reed. Wheat *Klíčová slova: Yellow, Food, Wheat. *Zdroj: Seedy, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Wheat, Seedy a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. | 2. Třída Reed *Klíčová slova: Reed, Sugar Cane. *Zdroj: Sugar Cane, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Sugar Cane a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Wheat + Wheat, Sugar Cane + Sugar Cane, Sugar Cane + Wheat. Melon *Klíčová slova: Green, Food, Stem. *Zdroj: Melon Seedy, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Seed Bagy, Melouny. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Wheat + Wheat, Pumpkin + Pumpkin, Reed + Reed. Dandelion *Klíčová slova: Yellow, Flower. *Zdroj: Dandelion, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Yellow dye a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Jakékoliv dvě kytky. Rose *Klíčová slova: Red, Flower. *Zdroj: Rose, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Red Dye a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Jakékoliv dvě kytky. Blackthorn *Klíčová slova: Black, Flower. *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Ink Sacs a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Využívá se k zisku: Black dye a Grey dye. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Jakékoliv dvě kytky. Cyazint *Klíčová slova: Blue, Flower *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Cyan dye a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Využívá se k zisku: Cyan dye. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Jakékoliv dvě kytky Tulip *Klíčová slova: Purple, Flower, Tulip *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Purple dye a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Využívá se k zisku: Purple dye, Pink dye a Magenta dye. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Jakékoliv dvě kytky | 3. Třída Venomilia *Klíčová slova: Purple, Flower, Tulip, Poison *Zdroj: Seed bags a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Purple dye and seed bags. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye. *Causes weeds to spread more quickly to nearby Crops. *Využívá se k zisku: Purple dye, Pink dye a Magenta dye. *Způsobuje rychlejší rozrůstání plevelu. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Tulips + Tulips. Cocoa *Klíčová slova: Brown, Food, Stem *Zdroj: Cocoa beans, seed bags a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Cocoa beans and seed bags. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Dva další Dirt blocky pod rostlinou zvýší šanci na vyšlechtění o 30%. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Melon + Melon, Reed + Reed. | 4. Třída Stickreed *Klíčová slova: Reed, Resin *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Sticky Resin, Sugar Cane a Seed Bagy *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná *Využívá se k zisku: Sticky Resin, Rumu, Papíru a Reedu. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Reed + Reed Poznámka: Stickreed vypadá v prvních stádiích růstu jako Sugar Cane. | 5. Třída Hops *Klíčová slova: Green, Ingredient, Wheat. *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Hops a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Vysoká kvalita zdroje světla a vzduch. *Využívá se k tvorbě: Piva/rumu. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Nether Wart + Nether Wart, Stickreed + Stickreed. Nether Wart *Klíčová slova: Red, Nether, Ingredient, Soulsand. *Zdroj: Nether Fortress, Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Nether Wart a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Hops + Hops, Stickreed + Stickreed. Poznámka: Nether Wart můžete zasadit přímo do prázdného Cropu a všechny jeho staty budou 1. Terra Wart *Klíčová slova: Blue, Aether, Consumable, Snow *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Terra Wart a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná. *Používá se k zrušení negativních efektu jako otrava apd. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Ferru + Ferru, Nether Wart + Nether Wart, Melon + Melon. Poznámka: je doporučeno křížit tuto rostlinu ve tmě. | 6. Třída Ferru *Klíčová slova: Grey stem, Metal. *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: 'Small Pile of Iron Dust' a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Iron Ore, NE Iron Block, MUSÍ být první dva blocky pod rostlinou (pod hlínou na které roste), aby plně vyrostla. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Terra Wart + Terra Wart. Poznámka: Ferru vypadá stejně jako Aurelia nebo Coffee v prvních stádiích růstu. Redwheat *Klíčová slova: Red, Redstone, Wheat. *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Redstone dust, Wheat a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Light level musí být mezi 5-10. Ideální je Redstone Torch (ta má 7) jinak tuto rostlinu nevyšlechtíte. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Aurelia + Aurelia, Nether Wart + Nether Wart. | 7. Třída Coffee *Klíčová slova: Leaves, Ingredient, Beans. *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Coffee Beans a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Žádná. *Využívá se k tvorbě kafe. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Aurelia + Aurelia, Netherwart+Netherwart. Poznámka: Coffee vypadá stejně jako Aurelia nebo Ferru v prvních stádiích růstu. | 8. Třída Aurelia *Klíčová slova: Gold, Leaves, Metal. *Zdroj: Seed Bagy a Cross Breeding. *Dropy: Gold Nuggets a Seed Bagy. *Speciální podmínka pro růst: Gold Ore, NE Gold Block, MUSÍ být pod rostlinou (pod hlínou na které roste), aby plně vyrostla. *Doporučená kombinace křížení: Ferru + Ferru. Poznámka: Aurelia vypadá stejně jako Ferru nebo Coffee v prvních stádiích růstu. Category:Industrial Craft 2